This is now
by DjPaulyC
Summary: Cute Delena story about Elena giving humanity to someone who hasn't had it in 145 years.
1. Chapter 1

**"Why hello there, Mr. Salvatore." I said sounding very 1864-like. **

** I walked toward where Damon was sitting, very carefully. I wasn't used to wearing Katherine-like dresses. The dress I was wearing was made in 1864 for Helena Lockwood who died at the age of 19 in a tragic fire in the old Lockwood barn. The dress was long and rather heavy. It was strapless which went well with the Virginian weather. The dress was teal and gold, which were the colors that reminded me of my relationship with Damon. **

** "Mr. Salvatore? Why so. . . formal, Elena? And what's up with the dress?" He said looking up from the poetry book he was reading. **

** "Stefan explained the whole 'courting' thing to me and he said you were courting me in the same way you did to Katherine in 1864. I figured if you were going to treat me like Katherine then I might as well enjoy the role for a while." I said smiling at him. The pale gold hat I was wearing helped hide my face from the sun. **

** I looked around the garden at the Lockwood Manor, where my Mother's dear friend Carol Lockwood insisted we stay for a few weeks over the summer, and sighed. **

** Damon smiled at me when my gazed reached his blue eyes. He stood up from the bench, took my hand, and bowed. **

** "My apologies Miss Elena. You should sit, it's rather warm out, you could tire out. Please let me offer you something to drink." He winked. I knew he missed his human life and he liked pretending he was human. **

** "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore. I would most definitely enjoy a small drink. Oh, and there is something for you in your room. You just might remember it." I said sitting on the bench and taking the book of poetry from his hand before he walked up the path to the house. **

** Tyler and Matt, who I forced to dress up as well, walked up from the other side of the garden. They both smiled and it was pleasant. **

** "You really have out done yourself, this time Elena," Tyler commented looking down at his clothes, "for our 6 month anniversary you set up a huge Super Bowl party and we kissed on your front porch under the full moon and I thought that was something. But, YOU'RE giving humanity back to someone who hasn't had it in 145 years. Amazing. You even got the house staff and your friends to act like its 1864. He is one lucky dead guy."**

** "Yes, well you were a lucky Dog to get 6 months with her. I was honored to get two years." Matt said hitting Tyler in the shoulder as Stefan walked up. He knew how to act like it was the 19th century. **

** Stefan walked up to me and bowed then took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I smiled. He was very good at acting like it was a different century. **

** "I think that if you even get a day with Elena then you are very lucky, no matter what you are." Stefan said looking at Matt and Tyler. **

** I got bored of talking about my past relationships so I opened Damon's book of poetry and began to read aloud,**

**"Because I could not stop for Death-**

**He kindly stopped for me-**

**The carriage held just ourselves-**

**And immortality-...,"**

** "Hmm. . . . . Emily Dickinson, how very appropriate for Damon." I said as I spotted him emerging from the house. I watched every human step he took from the house to where I was sitting. I noticed his outfit when he got closer. He was wearing the outfit I had laid out for him. He looked. . . . Hot, Sexy, Stunning, all other synonyms for those words. **

** "I leave you alone for ten minutes and men flock to you." He laughed as he handed me the glass of iced tea. I looked at the glass and realized he made it just the way I like it, one slice of lemon crushed by 4 ice cubes which is put in before you put the tea in. I smiled at him.**

** "I see you found your clothes, do remember them?" I asked looking at his white linen shirt. **

** He smiled, "Yes Miss Elena, I do remember these clothes. Did you think I would not RECOGNIZE something that belongs to me?" He said with a smile. **

** "Mr. Salvatore, I was not aware you liked the works of the brilliant Emily Dickinson. . . I saw the marked page and read." I said taking a sip of my drink.**

** "Ah, you found Because I Could Not Stop For Death, did you? It's always been a favorite of mine, even before." He said taking a seat beside me. **

** "Mr. Salvatore, would you like to walk to garden with me? I feel the need to see the grounds a little more carefully." I said looking up at Damon. His eyes were hopeful and I smiled at him as drew up my pale, slender hand for him to take. His eyes sparkled as he helped me to my feet so we could walk together away from those who were not named Elena and Damon. I really just wanted to be alone with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2... i dont know if i like it as much as chapter one but this is it. I feel like its too deep but let me know what you guys think. Please comment!

* * *

After walking a while, Damon slipped his hand into mine. We walked like that for a while, hand in hand, without talking or laughing. I could tell a lot about him by the way he walked and the way he took short pauses so I could catch up with him when he walked too fast. It was sweet.

And then…just like that he stopped. He bent down by the rose bush and pulled out the biggest, darkest colored rose I'd ever seen.

"This rose, is like you and me." He started, "You're beautiful and I'm dark. Take this Miss Elena and think of me." He smelled the rose before giving it to me. I looked at and smiled. He saw this rose as a symbol of our relationship while I saw it as him. He was just like this rose; dark and menacing but beautiful and misunderstood.

"Damon, you see this rose the way I see the colors of this dress." I said gesturing to my petticoat and skirt.

"Gold and teal?" He said dumbfounded.

I smiled. "Yes, gold and teal are the colors I use to describe us. Gold represents me bright, outgoing on most occasions, and Elena is a form of Helene which actually means Light. You on the other hand are teal. Teal is a very cold looking color. You can be cold and mean and in a sense 'dark' but it's also beautiful and meaningful and such. When these two colors are put together, they shine. They bring out real beauty. They remind me of us. Do you see now?" I said placing the rose to my lips and then putting it against his.

He looked at me, but he seemed to understand completely. When he looked away I held my hand out so he could take it and we could walk some more. He seemed bashful and awkward in a way so I took my white laced hand and placed it on his cheek. He slowly turned his head to me. His eyes read something I couldn't identify but the look seemed genuine and it sent shivers down my back. We were locked into this moment; my hand on his face as he looked at me with meaning and understanding, for what seemed like hours and hours. No one disturbed us as we stood like this together. I could hear my mother's voice in my head. She seemed to be screaming something about love. Was this what it was? Was this love? Real true everlasting love? Maybe it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! like chapter 2 i dont know about it. Comment! I always love to know how im doing

anyway the lyrics in this story are of Paramore's My Heart it just seemed to fit the mood.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Damon took my hand from his face and placed it on his chest, right where his beating heart used to beat. It might have been the pulse from my hand but I could have sworn that I felt a faint beating of a once live heart under my palm. I took his hand and placed it at the top of my bodice and where I could feel my heart beating madly under my skin. We stood like that for another moment before either of us talked or moved. I felt like I was right; that being alone with him did in fact make a difference. I could tell I knew more about him and his human life more by standing here with him.

"This heart; it's strange. It seems to skip beats in moments like this." I said thinking out loud. As I said this my mother's voice was singing a Paramore loudly in my head.

"_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_This heart it beats _

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours"_

"That's oddly sweet and oddly morbid you know, Elena." Damon said as he removed his hand from chest. I did the same as he held his out for me to hold as we walked some more.

We walked through part of the garden before I talked to him again. This time it was a friendly, 1864 moment kind of tone, "Look at these flowers. I wonder how Mrs. Lockwood keeps them all so fresh and beautiful. I wonder if she sings to them, I heard somewhere that singing to them helps them grow." I said innocently. It's true though, I did hear somewhere that singing to them helped them grow. And that was from my mouth two seconds ago.

"I don't know Elena. Maybe you should try. I bet the flowers would love to hear you voice." Damon said with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't really sing, although my shower head hasn't complained yet." I said almost shyly.

"I bet you are a fantastic singer! You should let the flowers let you know you want to be heard. Please? For me?" He said doing the adorable pouty lip thing that made him look so young and innocent, even though we all knew the truth.

"Mr. Salvatore! Are you trying to make me sing? Why, you wouldn't dare would you? I will not sing. I refuse." I said using my best accent and turning away like a little kid. Damon touched my shoulder in an I'm-Very-Sorry way. I turned back to face him.

Damon put his hand under my chin tilting it upward so he could look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Elena. Forgive me? I promise I won't do that again." He spoke softly, almost like a whisper on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Wooow i realized i haven't updated this in a while... sorry! and i apologize that this is really short but the next chapter something good happens! I swear! okay well enjoy and review!

* * *

"BEAUTIFUL DREAMER, WAKE UNTO ME,

STARLIGHT AND DEWDROPS ARE WAITING FOR THEE;

SOUNDS OF THE RUDE WORLD, HEARD IN THE DAY,

LULL'D BY THE MOONLIGHT HAVE ALL PASS'D AWAY!"

I SANG QUIETLY AS HIS HAND STILL RESTED ON MY FACE. HE SMILED AT ME LIKE I'D DONE SOMETHING AMAZING.

"YOU ARE AN AMAZING SINGER, BUT YOU DON'T LET ME HEAR YOU…" HE SAID IN THE SAME WHISPER I JUST SANG IN.

"I'M SORRY MR. SALVATORE, BUT IF I SANG EVERYDAY HOW COULD I SPEAK OF YOU TO MY FRIENDS? I WOULD LOSE MY VOICE! AND THAT WOULD NOT BE PLEASURABLE!" I SAID TURNING THE MOOD BACK TO 1864.

"MISS ELENA, I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO SING ALL DAY! JUST SOMETIMES, WHEN I ASK. IT WOULD BE A VERY ENJOYABLE TREAT." HE SAID WITH A SMILE.

INSTEAD OF A VERBAL RESPONSE I SIMPLY TURNED BACK TO THE PATH AND BEGAN TO WALK AGAIN. DAMON IN TURN, FOLLOWED ME. HE WAS SUCH A GOOD SOUTHERN GENTLEMAN. HOW SWEET?


	5. Chapter 5

So here's a couple things:

1. Sorry it's in all caps microsoft word decided to be mean to me

2. I'm also sorry that it's been a while since i posted a new chapter it's just i have so much i want to put in this story it's hard for me to like decide where i want it to go

3. I apologize that I'm keeping you from reading this chapter but i just needed you to know these things

4. Enjoy this chapter, I promise to update later on in the week :D

5. read and review!

okay enjoy I'm sorry for the long author note um review i really enjoy reviews uhhh yeah check out my other stories too if you want um yeah thats it i think... okay

* * *

HE FOLLOWED SLOWLY AT FIRST LETTING ME GET AHEAD, THEN HE STARTED TO RUN TO GET IN FRONT OF ME. OF COURSE, IT TURNED INTO A RACE. HOW COULD I NOT WHIP DAMON AT RUNNING? IN HEELS EVEN! IT WAS MOST ENJOYABLE TO RUN TO THE BRIDGE AND BEAT HIM THERE. THEN I UTTERED A VERY KATHERINE-LIKE PHRASE,

"I WIN. WHAT'S MY PRIZE?"

DAMON STOPPED AND LOOKED AT ME. I KNEW KATHERINE SAID SOMETHING VERY SIMILAR TO STEFAN IN 1864. TO WIPE THE SAD PUPPY LOOK OFF HIS FACE I MOVED TO THE BENCH AND MOTIONED FOR HIM TO SIT BESIDE ME.

"WHAT WAS IT LIKE IN THE WAR MR. SALVATORE? SCARY I IMAGINE." I SAID TAKING HIS HAND IN MY LAP.

"SCARY AS HELL, MISS ELENA. " DAMON SAID INTERLACING OUR FINGERS.

"REALLY? TELL ME ABOUT IT. I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT IT WAS LIKE." I SAID KISSING HIS WRIST. IT TASTED LIKE SUGAR. HE MUST HAVE SET IT ON THE COUNTER IN THE HOUSE WHEN HE GOT ME MY DRINK. IT WAS SWEET. I LAUGHED INWARDLY AT THE JOKE I JUST MADE.

"I DO NOT WISH TO FRIGHTEN YOU, MISS ELENA. I DON'T THINK THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA. I WILL TELL YOU, DEAR THAT I WAS SHOT IN THE SIDE IN THE SUMMER OF 1864. I WAS SENT ON LEAVE AFTER THAT AND SIMPLY NEVER RETURNED TO BATTLE. I WAS PERFECTLY OKAY AFTER THEY GOT THE BULLET OUT BUT I WANTED TO RETURN HOME ANYWAY. I MISSED MY DEAR LITTLE BROTHER, WE WERE CLOSE ONCE UPON A TIME AGO." HE SAID WITH A LAUGH. I SMILED AS WE WALKED. I LOOKED AT THE FLOWERS BUT AS WE REACHED THE APPLE TREES, I MOVED HIM TOWARD THE BENCH UNDERNEATH ONE OF THEM. THE BLOSSOMS FELL FROM THE BRANCHES AS THE WIND BLEW LIGHTLY.

"OH MY, WELL THAT DOES NOT SCARE ME, DAMON. IT DID HOWEVER MAKE ME THINK. IF IT IS TRULY 1864, THEN I AM KATHERINE AND IF I AM HER THAN YOU SHOULD BE HUMAN AND I SHOULD BE A VAMPIRE." I TOLD HIM MATTER-OF-FACTLY. HE JUST SHRUGGED IT OFF, PRETENDING HE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS CONVERSATION BUT HE KNEW. HE KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK HIM NEXT.

"CHANGE ME. RIGHT NOW. CHANGE ME. MAKE ME LIKE YOU AND STEFAN AND KATHERINE, SO WE CAN REALLY PRETEND IT'S 1864." I ASKED LOOKING INTO HIS EYES.

"ELENA, I WOULD NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE, OR UNLIFE I GUESS YOU COULD CALL IT, WOULD I CHANGE YOU INTO A MONSTER LIKE ME. IF I CHANGED YOU RIGHT NOW, THEN IT WOULD UNDO ALL THE GOOD YOU'VE BROUGHT BACK. THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE BECAUSE OF ME. KILLING ISN'T IN ME ANYMORE. I CAN'T ELENA." DAMON SAID LOOKING AWAY FROM ME. I KNEW IF HE LOOKED INTO MY EYES HE WOULD GIVE IN. I WAS HIS WEAKNESS.


	6. Chapter 6

So like i told you before, i would put on more later on the week and guess what... I did! And it's a thursday so you know what that means... Brand New TVD which in honor of it finally coming back after those long 6 weeks (never thought i would survive :D) i have added a new chapter... review and tell me what you think...

* * *

After arguing about it we continued to walk, but I knew this wasn't over. I'd be changed one day… I knew that in my heart. I would be like Damon and Katherine and Stefan. I would be strong and beautiful. Forever stuck in an 18-year-old's body. I didn't think it would be so scary; as long as Damon was by my side. I think if he were there that I would be okay. If he weren't by my side? Well I don't know. I don't think I would be able to make it on my own. I would need him then in the same way I needed him now. He would be my teacher and my guide. He would be there to catch me when I fell. He'd pick me back up and dust me off and we would get over it. Just like now.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it would be nice to be able to live with you forever." I said slipping my hand into his. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Elena, I love you." He let the words slip through his lips. I had been waiting for him to profess his love.

"Do you? Guess what. I love someone who was:

Born in 1839, has blue eyes, and is being given clues about who his love, loves." I said with a smile.

"In normal words, I love you too Damon. Forever." I said as he leaned down to me.

"Oh yeah? Forever? I don't think you quite understand forever, but I'll accept that anyway." Damon whispered on my lips. Then he slowly kissed me. It wasn't our first kiss, but it was our first kiss as lovers.

His lips were warm and soft. He expertly moved his lips to the shape of mine. We kissed a long time, desperately. It was just what I needed. He was my distraction from everything that was going on. When I was with him everything that was wrong with my life, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Isobel, John, Stefan, Katherine, The sun and the moon curse, doppelgangers, and Klaus, slip away like they could just go away in wind. I liked that part of him. There was just something about him that I liked. Something in him that brought out things inside of me that was just dying to be released. I guess it was real true love that we had. I never would have guessed.

"Elena, will you… no never mind." Damon said releasing my lips and turning his head.

"No Damon, will I what?" I said putting my hand to his face. He turned his eyes onto mine. They were ice blue and sent shivers down my spine. It really was love that we had.

"Will you," Damon said moving my hand from his face and reaching into his pants pocket, "marry me?"


End file.
